


Slapped

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [183]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before the novel Wraith Squadron; why did they pick Hobbie to be Rogue Leader?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slapped

“I don’t get it.” Wes frowned, looking perplexed, and Hobbie smirked at him.

“Should I add that to the list?” He stopped in the middle of the hall and pulled Wes aside so they weren’t in the way of other officers and the techs that were hurrying around. “What don’t you get?”

“I don’t get why the General decided to put you in charge of this pseudo-Rogue Squadron, instead of me. I was promoted to Lieutenant before you were.” Wes was still frowning and Hobbie looked at him closely to see if he was actually upset about that decision or just curious.

“About a month before, but yeah, you were. I don’t think that was part of the decision though, if you want my opinion.” He paused and glanced toward the General’s office, glad that the door was closed again. “You know what Salm was like when Wedge was rebuilding the Rogues. Stickler for rules and order.”

“So my reputation works against me.” Wes pouted slightly and shrugged, “Oh well.”

Hobbie snorted, “Not exactly. I think it was your face that did it this time. You remember that the General was facing his comp monitors when we arrived? He could see all of the faces you were making in the reflection of those screens.”

“Really?” Wes flushed and then paled, and then finally he grinned, “And since it wasn’t to his face I get away with it too. I guess I can live without the extra datawork that being in charge of the squadron would require.” He slapped Hobbie on the back, “Good luck, Hobbie, old pal, I’ll bet you have loads of fun with those reports.”

“You must not have been listening either. He assigned you as XO, so guess who gets to help with those reports?”

“Sithspit!”

“Don’t worry, Wes, old pal. I’m sure we’ll muddle through somehow.” Hobbie grinned, slapped Wes on the back in return and started back down the corridor.


End file.
